The neurohypophysial hormones vasopressin (VP) and oxytocin (OT) are synthesized in the magnocellular neurons (MNCs) located within the paraventricular nucleus (PVN) and the supraoptic nucleus (SON) of the hypothalamus, and released from the neurohypophysis into the general circulation in response to physiological demands. The secretion of VP increases in response to hyperosmolality, hypovolemia, and hypotension, and produces antidiuretic and pressor effects (Sladek 2000). In addition to the well known effects of OT during parturition and lactation, plasma OT increases in response to hypernatremia (Huang et al., 1995) and induces natriuresis (Conrad et al., 1986; Huang et al., 1994). The non-voltage-dependent, amiloride-sensitive Epithelial Na+ channels (ENaCs) are present in kidney and are known to contribute to Na+ and water homeostasis (Benos et al., 1995). In humans, most of the known genetic causes of hypertension are due to defects in ENaC itself or its regulation, which results in abnormal increases in renal Na+ reabsorption (Dahlberg et al., 2007; Lifton 1996; Mune et al., 1995; Shimkets et al., 1994; Zhou et al., 2007). Interestingly, both messengers and proteins for all three ENaC subunits (1, 2, and 3) have been demonstrated in the cardiovascular regulatory centers of the rat brain including the MNCs in the SON and PVN (Amin et al., 2005). Intracerebroventricular injections of the ENaC blocker, the amiloride analogue benzamil, significantly attenuated the hypertension in animal models with salt-dependent forms of hypertension (Gomez-Sanchez and Gomez-Sanchez 1995; Nishimura et al., 1998). In addition, a known target for altered ENaC expression, the mineralocorticoid receptor (MR), is present in MNCs (Amin et al., 2005). These findings suggest central ENaC inhibition may be a potential new target in the treatment of cardiovascular disease (Teiwes and Toto 2007). Despite these findings, the functional significance of ENaCs and their regulation by MRs in MNCs is completely unknown. Therefore, the overall objective of this research project is to characterize the functional significance of ENaCs in MNCs. We hypothesize that ENaCs affect the firing patterns of VP and OT neurons that ultimately affect the secretion of these hormones, and abnormal expression/regulation of ENaCs in these neurons contributes, at least partly, to abnormal secretion of VP and/or OT in salt-sensitive individuals. To address this hypothesis, we will employ whole-cell patch clamp technique combined with single-cell RT-PCR and immunocytochemisry to determine: 1) the presence and electrophysiological characteristics of ENaC-mediated current in VP and OT neurons; 2) whether abnormal expression/regulation of ENaCs in VP and OT neurons is observed in an animal model of the salt-sensitive rat. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE Epithelial sodium channels which present in kidney and which play an important role in development of hypertension in human, have been also found in the cardiovascular regulatory centers of the brain vasopressin (VP) and oxytocin (OT) neurons in the hypothalamus. While the brain ENaC may be a potential new target in the treatment of cardiovascular disease, the functional significance of ENaCs in VP and OT neurons is unknown. The research in this proposal will elucidate this critical mechanism, and will increase our ability to manage hypertension. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]